


Without walls

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Derek Hale, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles is trying at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Another drabble on the words fence, scramble and velvet.





	Without walls

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself, so here, have some Derek feels?
> 
> From yesterdays challenge at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ([Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171089767247))

Stiles’ voice was velvety soft as he spoke, calm, reassuring, _kind_ , and the once so sturdy walls Derek had built around himself felt more like gangly fences that couldn’t keep anything out, couldn’t protect him.

”It’s not your fault,” Stiles said, his heartbeat steady and his hand like a branding iron against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek scrambled to his feet, to turn his head, to hide his emotions and gain back some composure, some walls.

”Don’t,” he snapped weakly, but Stiles was still there, his touch still burning through Derek’s clothes.

”It’s not your fault,” Stiles repeated and Derek’s breath hitched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
